User talk:Elector Dark
Transitivity I think we should incorporate multitransitivity, tetritransitive or higher verbs. What do you think of the system I proposed about demotion from Transitve case as the Agent to Intransitive as an argument to a normally transitive verb? We can use it as an alignment-specific voice Wattman 10:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I talked to Zelos about both, and I'd suggest we go tetritransitive and use that voice as a Transitive equivalent of "Passive" Rostov-na-don 13:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : Could you think of any verb that could be constructed like that? The Emperor Zelos 13:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::He traded '''her' an apple for an orange. It can be an example. Ofcourse that wouldn't be the standard, but the maximum. :::Thats Tritransitive and tetra is rare 'The Emperor Zelos' 13:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yo man, long time no see'The Emperor Zelos' 17:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Not home Rostov-na-don ist dich herr Oberst! 19:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Stuff ﻿'Shalmaneser', '''Sargon', Nabopolasar, Nabonidus, Nebuchadnezzar, Sinsharishkun, Neriglissar, Nargandea, Naram-Suen, Raneb, Iput, Merneith, Mjollnir, Asgard,' Alkonost', Hugin, Munin, Blodhia, Vigilant,' Just' Zelos said: get skype The Emperor Zelos 12:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) sure Rostov-na-don ist deine herr Oberst! 09:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) did so. what now? Rostov-na-don ist deine herr Oberst! 14:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) youve been poked The Emperor Zelos 22:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) where are you? The Emperor Zelos 17:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Die Berge! Rostov-na-don ist deine herr Oberst! 18:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) real answer is? Really, in the mountains. The teacher union's on strike, and I have freedom of movement so I went to Wattman's place Rostov-na-don ist deine herr Oberst! 21:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) SC Danke, lieber Bruder - Reichkommisar - (Ostland) - 21:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh cut the crap. Du scheißt, Schwester, Ich sehe das :P Rostov-na-don ist deine herr Oberst! 21:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wunderbar - Reichkommisar - (Ostland) - 21:52, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Linguistic Resources I noticed on your blog post about nominating a new admin that you said that you had extensive linguistic knowledge. Do you know any online resources that can help me strenghten my knowledge? Thanks so much. Jmelnick 02:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Jmelnick I don't know of any online resources, but I have over ten gigabytes of linguistic PDFs from pretty much any major language family, and a collection of Chomsky's finest books over the last thirty or so years. If you want, I could upload some, to a torrent or a filesharer and give you the link(s) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 14:23, June 4, 2012 (UTC) That would be great!!! Is there any chance you can email them to me? My email is justinmelnick@gmail.com. Thanks so much! Jmelnick 12:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Jmelnick Continue... Okay, shall we move here then? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes.I personally have nothing against you. You're a dandy boy and all, but your colleagues are what's troubling me. One has Asperger's and temper shorter than a grenade fuse, and the other is far too manipulative - Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 22:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Well they've left now and I hope we get along and I'm not going to do anything rash. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) If we're to be honest, I hope to usurp your position, split power with Wattie, maybe some other fellow I'd bring in, and patch up the brain-drain the three of you've caused. My argument is that Zelos had violated Terms of Use multiple times beforehand, and promoted you without merit to adminhood. Even better, the staff are particularly sensitive about repeated censorship, despotism and a guy who shouts loud enough - Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 22:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Have a nice day and don't write anything here any more. No title Hello, Rostov. I suppose you expected to hear from me again, and here I am, refreshed and trying to stay on good terms. I don't want to see this wiki gone, or all the effort I've put into it. I have nothing against you. I may have acted like an ass, but then so did you. Thus, I'd be glad if we could start over, and try to solve this conflict in a civilised manner. It hurts me to see conflict on this scale, and I want to solve it. I hope the feeling is mutual. Sincerly, kyām dēkәr 08:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) It isn't mutual. If you want honesty, I am trying to usurp the wiki from the hands of Zelos and his ilk, which includes you, because I believe you aren't acting in the wiki's favour, but your own. I'm a very bitter and cynical person, not to mention chronically paranoid and with ADHD-H, and I am not forgiving. I haven't been an ass to you, and, I haven't been an ass to Zelos - I have made one joke, and it escalated. It is also not my intention to start over and I hope to get rid of Zelos once and for all for he is a very one-sided, egoistical, short-tempered victim of Asperger's that was probably left untreated by his divorced parents, he doesn't believe in administratorial meritocracy, and, as witnessed now, promotes mostly without merit - it is my current, and well-founded, belief that he had promoted the two of you to admins simply because you agreed with him. Please, do not edit my talk page any further. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 12:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Name-calling and ad hominem isn't very nice. Please, I am trying to come to an agreement. I have never shared philosophy with Zelos, and any correlation is pure coincidence. The reason he uplifted me to administrator status originates in my engagement in redesigning, reforming and revamping the wiki during the course of a couple of months. I believe my merit speaks for it self. I have been trying to create not one, but two, working wikis, and meet obstacles no matter which way I turn. I try to unite the community and get nothing back, so please don't act foolishly and obnoxiously towards me. kyām dēkәr 12:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I saw what you did. Certainly you have skills, but, as I haven't been on the Wiki far too frequently in the last one and a half months, I could not have seen. Of course, this is one of the causes of my bias, but it is not primarily against you, but Zelos. And, may I remind you that I've seen that you've used my username as an insult back on the other wiki :) Even though you've made attempts to reconcile, and I've seen that you're not really part of this conflict, I'll keep doing what I'm trying to do anyway :) Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 13:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) The "insult" you speak of was a joke. Zelos commented on the fact that he had already answered something, whilst I had commented. Identical with what you did on Adagio's user page. And please don't use ":)" in these contexts, it looses its meaning. And I am still not sure what you want: what stops you from creating a new wiki? kyām dēkәr 14:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't want a new wiki - I would be doing what you all have done. I want to resurrect this wiki, as it is the oldest wiki currently active. Making a new wiki would be starting over, losing all the old pseudorussian pages, the years of drama, the archived community - it'd be new, and not this. My loyalty lies with this wiki. Also, the smilies have been used in a sardonic manner, and properly so. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 14:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Furthermore, it was not ad hominem (since it was justly used to quantify eligibility), I only did a pars pro toto. You attacked an involved party's person and manner, and insinuated a connection between him and other parties (emphasis me), which would conclude in both arguments ad hominem and pars pro toto. kyām dēkәr 14:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I shall admit that my ad hominem argument is a fallacy, but I do not back down from the pars pro toto argument, since I can simply invoke the tu quoque, which, even as a fallacy, has its uses, because of bilingual backfire upon Zelos and you - more likely, a semi-bilingual backfire, but nonetheless disturbing. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 14:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) It has no uses when I am aware of it. None of them do. The very definitions of the arguments are precisely "fallacies of argument", and leads to degenerated arguments, so I suggest withdrawing your tu quoque as well as the rest. They are not arguments, but "handwaves"... kyām dēkәr 14:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Fallacies aren't bad and invalid, they're just non sequitur for the former topic. My tu quoque is a non sequitur ''for the primary argument at hand, but for your charge of ''pars pro toto withdrawal it is a perfectly valid argument. So, I suggest a mutual standoff. Deal? Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 14:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Generalisation and pars pro toto are always fallacies of argumentation. But as such, the argumentation has degenerated. Deal. kyām dēkәr 15:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) If the coup ever comes through, I'd be glad to see you as an admin of this site, even if I get outvoted. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 15:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Deletion request Your request of deleting the Kti article on the Conlang Wikkii has been approved. Sincerely, kyām dēkәr 13:06, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Question on German why is the sentence "Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen" correct and not "Feuer und Wasser kommen nicht zusammen"? OlykoekSlayer 00:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, what's the difference between wachen and bewachen? Is wachen only intransitive and bewachen only transitive? OlykoekSlayer 07:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) http://aveneca.com/cbb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=1500&p=63349#p63349 This is some very interesting backstory. OlykoekSlayer 18:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it actually is. Throwing a tantrum because one is annoyed with asexual elves is a pretty nice way to get banned when you want. They don't really like being screwed with. I've tried something simmilar on the zbb, but they're far too tolerant (hint: Eddy) "Feuer und Wasser kommt nicht zusammen" is correct because "kommen" requires some sort of conjugation, unlike English - "Feuer und Wasser kommen nich zusammen" is broadly equivalent to English "Fire and water not to come together", even though "kommen" is also 3PL.PRES. As that is Rammstein, and due to it conflicting with your intuitive choice of "kommen" over "kommt" in that case, I'll suggest you read up on some German grammar (and note that Rammstein's German is far from the standard) Nice Rammstein reference though. And yes, "wachen" is intransitive while "bewachen" is transitive. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 12:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) So is the case with the Swedish cognates, I'd like to add. (vaka versus bevaka). kyām dēkәr 19:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well I searched the conjugation for kommen, and I read that third person plural (Feuer und Wasser) is kommen, but I don't know how nonstandard Rammstein is, but they're an awesome band anyhow :). Oh, and that's good to know about Swedish as well. OlykoekSlayer 06:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Since I cannot really explain it as I haven't given it much though before whilst parsing it, I'll just suggest you ask on the ZBB or read something on German, possibly a syntactical reference of a verb morphology reference. Extra note: Rammstein's grammar and vocabulary usage is extremely standard, even downright formal or archaic (as "reisen" is essentially "to travel, to fare") most of the time, so it's not bad grammar on their side. Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 19:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC)